Capturing Orihime's Heart
by akito kyo
Summary: This is what he missed. Everything was right in the world again, Orihime was where she was supposed to be, where he would keep her, where he always kept her, near his heart.


**A/N**

**OMG! I want to let you all know that this ending was NOT in my original plans, but I had to keep it! If the opening seems familiar it's because I took bits of it from Love lost Love gained. This story and its chapters were supposed to be a compliment to that piece but instead I decided to change the direction of this story. Therefore I made Love lost Love gained its own piece and my first (and probably only) UlquixHime piece. I also want to let you know that originally I was going to kill off a character, I had thought against it recently but now I am not so sure, so you are being advised that a character/s may be killed. This Story will not have as many character appearances as Betrayal, but there will be many flashbacks and I am making this as a more of seeing moments than seeing the events unfold one after the other. Again it's late, almost 6:30 am. Please excuse whatever doesn't make sense and is grammatically incorrect. Also this is old day English like 1800's or something. I know that a lot of this is going to be historically wrong; I was lazy and didn't feel like researching. Ichigo is a Duke and he has a small town. I'm not sure if Dukes had their own towns or villages but in this story they do. If you can't get past all the inaccuracies I am about to pull you may not want to read this.**

**This is my confusing little story, the rest belongs to Kubo.**

* * *

_Sweet chaste kisses turned into fervent demands._

_A heated cavern, hot and wanting, eagerly welcomed the slip of a candy coated tongue. A wrestling match ensued, his dominance was triumphant and he claimed his prize. The intensity of his loin's longings prevented him from further exploration of the divine creature he was holding and so with reluctance he slowly withdrew his mouth from hers. _

_The raven haired man captured the auburn beauty's heated face between his warm palms, gently nudging her to look up at him._

"_I don't want to but I must leave tonight." Duke of Los Noches, __Ulquiorra Schiffer stated. _

"_Ulquiorra…" Beautiful hazel eyes begged what a mouth of a future Duchess could not._

_Emerald eyes closed and for a moment she thought her silent plea had not been seen but then the Dukes drawn out sigh concluded the inevitable. Future Duchess of Los Noches, Inoue Orihime (and of course a chaperone) would be accompanying her future husband on a trip to visit the Duke of Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo._

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped Ulquiorra Schiffer as he thought back to that day a year a half ago. Every waking moment brought him back to that regretful day.

The carriage finally halted in front of its destination. Ulquiorra slapped a hand over his face, he had business to attend to and diversions were not what he needed at the moment. He took a second to collect himself and then made his way down the carriage steps and towards the large dwelling in front of him. He was going to see the man he hated most, the man who took his Hime.

After informing the butler of his need to speak to the Duke of Karakura, Ulquiorra was promptly shown into the waiting area. He tapped his hat thoughtful against his thigh as he waited, emerald eyes drinking in the room and all the nuances that were so clearly Orihime.

Every day he regretted his decision, every damned day.

* * *

A knock interrupted the discussion of the men inside. "Come in," the door opened and Giriko, the Kurosaki butler, stood before the Duke, his father and Yamamoto their families legal counsel.

"Giriko, what can I do for you?" Ichigo asked.

"My Lord, the Duke of Los Noches has arrived wishing an audience." Giriko stated.

Ichigo sighed, "Did you advise Mr. Schiffer that the Duchess is not present at the moment?"

Giriko nodded his head, "I did sir, however he says he wishes to speak with you."

Confusion marred Ichigo's face as he wondered what business the Duke of Los Noches had with him. Lost in his thoughts the Duke absentmindedly told Giriko to inform that he was on his way.

"That seems to be our queue to leave." Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, proclaimed. He slapped his son on his shoulders, "I'm proud of you son, this was a hard decision and I think you made the right one."

Ichigo nodded. "I know I did, but thanks."

"Although I cannot entirely agree with your decision, if it's what you feel needs to be done then that's all that matters. I bid you a good day gentlemen," with that Yamamoto disappeared from the room.

Isshin gave his son's shoulders one more tap before pressing on towards the door. Then he paused, "You need to tell Orihime right away son. There's a lot that I am hearing out there and none of its good. The sooner you tell her, the sooner she can be relieved out of her misery." Ichigo nodded at his father's words and watched him leave.

Ichigo stood there for a moment taking in the short reprieve before heading out the door and towards the other man who had a piece of his wife's heart.

* * *

"I was informed that you wanted to speak to me? To what do I owe this pleasure, Schiffer?" Kurosaki Ichigo, Duke of Karakura, greeted the raven haired man

"I've come to talk about Hime," the emerald eye Duke of Los Noches spoke.

Ichigo bite his tongue. He hated hearing his endearment for his wife roll off of this man's tongue. Nonetheless he gestured towards the beige settee, "Please have a seat." Ichigo turned towards his butler and inquired, "Why are there no refreshments for our guest Giriko?"

"I declined the generous offer of refreshments, Kurosaki, this won't take long but I thank you all the same." Ulquiorra spoke.

Ichigo nodded for the butler to leave and took a seat across from his former rival, "what is it about my wife that you would like to discuss?"

The green eyed man looked bored as per usual but his eyes bore into Ichigo's as he began, "As you are well aware, Hime and I keep a steady exchange of communication." Ulquiorra began a small smirk faint upon his lips as he watched the Duke's Jaw tighten. "This is the second time that Hime has had problems carrying to term and I have no doubt it's due to much of the stress your people seem to put her under. The rumors have made themselves known even in my town about Hime's inability to conceive and the propositions you seem to be acquiring in regards to a viable mistress who is capable of producing your heir. I-" Ulquiorra was cut short.

Ichigo's tone was laden with venom, "those 'whispers' are nothing but indecent roars of vile hate! My wife is not unable to conceive she is merely having complications carrying our child. There is nothing more to that."

Ulqiourra nodded, "Is there any truth to those indecent roars of future prospects to carry your heir?" Ulquiorra curiously inquired.

Ichigo's dark chocolate orbs murderously glared into questioning olive eyes.

Ulqiourra broke eye contact first and leisurely made his way towards the window. He stood there watching the sun spread its light upon the world, scattering itself among the population to extending its bliss upon all its inhabitants, all except for him. He had only known of one source that could reach him. She was more vivid than any light he had seen, even the sun bowed to her brilliance. "All I want is for Hime to be happy." Ulqiourra whispered.

Those words knocked the fight out of Ichigo as he stared at the Duke of Los Noches back.

"She would be happy with me, back where she belongs, by my side, Tatsuki's side, Sora's side…" He trailed off.

"She chose me Schiffer; you need to learn to accept it." Ichigo said.

"Indeed she did…and now she must pay for her actions whilst you chose another to proliferate with." He spoke.

"I believe, Mr. Schiffer, that I've sustained enough insults from you for one day. In my home no less, I trust that you know your visit has officially ended." Ichigo spoke firmly." Now if you please, get out of my house."

Ulquiorra retained his decorous display at Ichigo's audacious dismissal. Ulquiorra unhurriedly walked towards Ichigo. Stopping beside him, shoulder to shoulder Ulquiorra began. "You were very selfish in your decision to seize what did not belong to you, I wanted to be selfless and let Hime chose but I think you had the right idea, Kurosaki. Sometimes we must be selfish with our choices; sometimes selflessness has no right infiltrating a man's life." Ichigo turned his head to the side listening and watching the man beside him speak. Then slowly he turned sea green eyes towards him. Ichigo could see the beginning of a storm in those eyes and Ulquiorra's next words confirmed his suspicion. "I'll be taking back my fiancé."

"Good day Mr. Schiffer."

Before Ulquiorra placed a foot forward to leave, a radiant light erupted within the room blinding him with a dazzling smile. "Ulquiorra!"

"Unexpectedly it seems to be turning out that way, Kurosaki." Ulquiorra answered to Ichigo's previous discharge.

Ulquiorra's eyes never left Orihime's form as he spread his arms out to receive her.

"Ulqiourra?" She questioned. Then tears of liquid joy gathered in her hazel eyes, golden copper threads flew through the air as she ran to him.

This is what he missed. Everything was right in the world again, Orihime was where she was supposed to be, where he would keep her, where he always kept her, near his heart.


End file.
